Sequoia Aurora
| name = Sequoia Aurora | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Half-Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1303 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} If it weren't for her pointed ears, Sequoia would fit in perfectly with any human nobility. Though born and raised in Erülisse, she was brought up by her human mother, Genewlen Olwys, a former noble. Her father, Pinelat Olwys, was always off adventuring, leaving her mother alone in a village full of strangers who were not entirely pleased with the idea of having a human live there. Although Enelia Nightbreeze, a fellow human, arrived there years later, the two had nothing in common aside from their race and never became close. Sequoia was subsequently the focus of all her mother's attention. Genewlyn was clearly pleased with the daughter she had been given and worked hard to make her the perfect combination of graceful elf and courtly human. Sequoia rose to the challenge, mastering the art of speaking multiple languages without an accent, eating as daintily as possible, providing witty and intelligent conversation with any sort of person, memorizing the customs and etiquette of what seemed like every region in the world, and just about anything else a "courtier" should know. Her lessons, on top of her regular schoolwork, were exhausting but "ladies do not complain, nor do their shirk their duties," Genewlyn said. It is fairly surprising that Sequoia survived this upbringing with a sense of humour. She somehow managed to avoid becoming a snob, instead developing a wry wit, which on top of her seemingly effortless conversational skills, made her human blood matter less in the eyes of the other villagers. This being exactly what her mother wanted - her daughter to fit in as she never had - Genewlyn relaxed slightly. Blessed with human curves and delicate elven features, Sequoia was extremely alluring and could have had her pick of any man in the village, whether they were available or not. She had had her eye on laid-back bachelor Amras Aurora since she was a small child, a match her mother thoroughly approved of. "He belongs to an old family," Genewlyn had said happily. "the marriage will give you status in the village." She was, as usual, correct. Although the other elves had come to like Sequoia as a person, becoming an Aurora came with automatic respect and admiration. Suddenly she was the "it" girl of Erülisse, a socialite of sorts, whose presence was in high demand at every get-together, large or small. The births of her beautiful children, the exotic Echo especially, only contributed to her popularity. These days Sequoia spends her time ensuring that little Dusk doesn't blow up the house, enjoying her happy relationship with Amras, and watching Echo and Storm grow up a little bit faster than she might like. She is also the go-to person for advice the other women in the village craving her opinion on every topic under the sun. She is aware of the intense competition her sister-in-law has with her and is generally amused by it, unless Eamane starts insulting her children. Sequoia's biting sarcasm and ability to put people in their place comes out in full force when this happens. Relations * Spouse Amras Aurora * Son Storm Aurora * Daughter Echo Aurora * Son Dusk Aurora * Father Pinelat Olwys * Mother Genewlen Olwys * Niece Eresse Aurora Category:Moon Elves Category:Half-Elves Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Aristocrats Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme